Ask the Kids
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Curious about what the Dethkids do? Or how Stacy's been since her days on the island and meeting living animatronic animals? Well, how about asking them? Now, you can review and ask any questions you want to them and other selected OCs in this fic. Please keep questions appropriate and no cursing allowed. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

A small stage is set up with a background set up like on any talk show and three sets of chairs are in a row. Two sets of four chairs and one set of five chairs were placed and I come out on stage holding a microphone.

"Hello everybody!" I said in a cheerful voice and a smile, "Animetoonz here! As a fanfic writer I realized, how do my readers think of my OCs and what is it they don't know about some of them? Well, now your questions can be answered because I gathered some of my OCs so they can give you answers! Let's bring them out!"

I move to the center of the stage and point to the right, "First ones here are the most metal kids you can find and they happen to be the stars of my story "Dethklok Kids!" Here they are: Natt Explosion, Wally Murderface, Pattie, Skylar Skwigelf, and Tawnie Wartooth! Come on out, kids!"

The five kids introduced come on out with Wally and Pattie striking poses as the others wave. Out of the thirteen chairs place, the kids sit in the ones in the middle with Natt being in the center, Pattie & Wally sitting on the left side of him, and Skylar and Tawnie sitting on the right.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" I greeted them with a smile, "How are you all today?"

"Great thanks." Natt said as he leaned back in his chair, "You were lucky to book us, Toonz. It's been chaotic lately back at home."

"Busy as usual I take it?" I asked.

"Yep." Pattie nodded, "You know how many times our dads get into trouble? I tell you."

"Especially if your dad is a drunk." Wally snorted with a smug smirk.

"Shut up!" she snapped, "And who are you to talk?! Your dad does the same thing!"

"Not as much as your dad!"

"Oh yeah?!" Pattie grabbed his shirt.

"You guys, stop it!" Tawnie tried to break it up, "Knock it off!" Skylar added.

As the others try to pry them away from each other, Pattie and Wally were about to give each other what for until I stepped in, "Okay you two, break it up! No fighting! This is a talk show!"

The two huffed and looked away as I faced the audience, "Sorry about that, folks. Kids these days." I chuckle, "And speaking of kids, let me bring out our next guests. Here from the Gekko ship, please welcome Matt, Gina, Hank, and the star of "Stacy's Big Brother", Stacy herself!"

Matt and Hank come out the same way the Dethkids came, but Gina and Stacy stayed behind as they peeked out and looked around.

"It's okay, girls. Don't be shy." I said softly to the girls.

Very slowly, the two girls come out and sit next to their friends on the left along with Hank and Matt.

"Good to see you kids." I smiled to them, " How are you?"

"H-Hi, miss Toonz." Gina said shyly, "We're good." her friends nodded at her response.

"That's great." I smiled and looked at Stacy, "How is your brother, Stacy?"

"He's fine. He and Jasmine are on a date." Stacy said, "Can I say hi to them?"

"Why of course, sweetie! Smile at the camera."

"Hey big brother!" she waved, "Hi Jasmine!"

We all share a laugh and I turn to the boys, "And how are you boys?"

"Doing good." Hank answered.

"Just chillin' with our buds." Matt said too.

"Alrighty then!" I face the audience again, " And last but not least, our last guests are not only tough, but they have some very _unique_ talents. Please put your hands together for the little sisters of the Brotherhood: Laura Alvers, Maddie Maximoff, Tori Tolansky, and Fiona Dukes!"

We feel a rumble and Laura comes out on a huge boulder but it stops before reaching the stage; without even noticing Maddie is already sitting in her chair with Fiona walking up to her; and hops on top of hers and sits down.

"My! What an entrance!" I said with amusement.

"Why thank you, Toonz." Laura smiled proudly.

"Tsssh!" Natt scoffed and mumbled, "Showoff..."

"I heard that!" she glared causing Natt flinch.

"Okay then, so how are you girls?" I asked.

"Great. Just doing our usual-" Tori began to say until a fly caught her attention, "Excuse me a sec'." she catches the fly with her long tongue and eats it.

"Eww! Yuck!" me and all the other kids said.

"What?" Tori shrugged and rubbed her tummy, "It's just a snack."

I shake my head and calm myself before speaking again, "And joining me today is fellow fanfic writer and one of my best friends, please welcome miss Sailor Marble!"

SailorMarble appears next to me and after we share a hug, she turns and waves to the audience, "H-Hi. Guys I know its been a while since I left, but hey here I am back for this interview."

"Thank you so much for taking the time to interview the kids with me." I smile at her.

"Anytime." she smiles back, "I'm glad to help."

I turn back to the audience and I start to explain the rules.

"Okay everyone!" I said, "Here's how this works. Everyone can ask any questions they want to either one or more of the kids you see behind us. Make sure you keep the appropriate, remember they're still children. Ask them anything and I'll be sure to get the responses up as soon as possible. Each chapter will consist of three answered questions; authors and guests are all welcome. Other than that, have fun!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello everyone! Anitoonz here with the first two questions for our very own Stacy!"

Camera moves to Stacy sitting next to me on separate chairs, "Hi everyone!"

"These questions come from Gage the Hedgehog." I open the envelope and read them to Stacy.

 _ **"Gage the Hedgehog**_ _: How tough was it being on an island with robot animals? And are you still keeping in touch with your friends from the island that you met on TDPI?"_

"Well Gage," Stacy began, "I gotta say, from the time I spent on Pakitew Island, I had no idea there were robot animals running around the place. Now while I wasn't attacked, I had to be very careful around the animals during the rest of my stay. Luckily for me, however, I had my big brother and my friends to help me."

"Well, that's terrific." I said with a smile, "I'm glad they were there to help."

Stacy nodded before she continued, "And as for your second question, Gage, I did stay in touch with everyone after I left. They all gave me their phone numbers and I was able to call them whenever I needed to talk. But, to my surprise, Shawn lived in the same town as I did and when we reunited, we've been just about inseparable since."

"Aww how sweet." SailorMarble smiled.

"Agreed." I say before facing the audience, "We want to thank Gage the Hedgehog for the great questions. And if any of you have any more questions or thoughts for Stacy or any of her friends, feel free to leave a review or PM me and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible. Until next time, Anitoonz and SailorMarble out!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
